omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shulk
Character Synopsis Shulk (シュルク Shuruku) is a fictional character and the protagonist from Monolith Soft's 2010 role-playing video game Xenoblade Chronicles, part of their overarching Xeno series of video games. He was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the Monado, and as a young man has become a budding researcher set on unlocking the sword's secrets. Character Statistics Tiering: High 8-C | 5-B | 2-B, likely 2-A Verse: Xenoblade (Xeno Series) Name: Shulk Gender: '''Male ' '''Age:' 18 Classification: Human, Vessel for Zanza, God Special Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Barrier Creation (Able to create barriers that product Shulk from attacks, even entities as powerful as Zanza can't broke them with ease), Healing (Various techniques allow Shulk to heal himself whether it's from a minor injury or a major one), Power Nullifcation (Shulk is able to remove buffs from his opponents and was able to completely nullify Telethia's mind reading ability in addition to Zanza's ability to block out Shulk's future sight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession (One who wields the monado loses control over both their body and mind. Shulk has a natural resistance to this), Power Nullifcation (Fought Zanza who was suppressed Shulk's Precognition), One Hit Kill (Divine Protect), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Zanza took Shulk's Soul with him), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Paralysis (Paralysis Gem), Absorption (Via HP Steal), Fire Manipulation (Blaze Attack Gem), Ice Manipulation (Chill Attack gem), Poison Manipulation (Poison''' Attack), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Attack), Immortality (Type 7), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical forms), Damage Boost and Power Bestowal (Via Monado Enchant), Power Nullification (Via Monado Purge), Paralysis Inducement (Monado Purge paralyzes the target), Statistics Reduction (Via Light Heal and Aura Heal Gem), Perception Manipulation (Can dull his targets perceptions with Monado purge), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Attack), Probability Manipulation (Via Weapon Power Gem), Limited Empathic Manipulation (via Shadow Eye), Absorption (Via HP Steal), Shockwave Generation (Via Stream Edge) |-|God=All Previous Abilities + Reality Warping & Spatial Manipulation (It's stated that The Monado can disrupt the very fabric of existence both materially and immaterially), Existence Erasure (Removed the very idea of gods across the universe, leaving humanity to write it's own fate), Creation & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Zanza has shown that through the Monado, beings can create entire realms. Shulk should be able to replicate this given he possess a similar monado and power), Blackhole Manipulation (Similarily to Zanza, Shulk is likely able to create blackholes), Acausality (Singularity; Lacks a past and future, as evident by Zanza being unable to perceive a future for Shulk) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification (The ether gems allows him to be resistant to these abilities when equipped), and Possession (Was able to wield the Monado without being possessed by Zanza) 'Destructive Ability: Large Building Level '(The Monado can slay low-level Mechon, some of which are this level through sheer size. Also some lower Mechon can tank abilities of this level and Shulk has no issue killing them) | 'Planet Level '(Wields the same Monado that Bionis used, thus it has his level of power. Bionis is a being who was responsible for the destruction of the planet many times, also he's calced to be 1000 times greater than The Moon ) | '''Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Zanza in addition to inheriting his status as "God", who recreated the universe countless times in the past and was able to create his own realm, of infinite size . It's stated that The Monado is capable of disrupting the fabric of existence both materially and immaterially. Completely rewrote the universe and removed the very idea of gods from reality ) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions , likely Higher '''(with Haste, Quick step and Agility Up Gems) | '''FTL+ (He was running around the solar system and covering absurd distances like running from the moon to Mars in seconds) | Infinite '(Comparable to Zanza, who fought within the timeless void before the creation of the universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Large Building Level '(Able to defeat lower level Mechon, who can reach this level through sheer size alone. In addition can harm entities with this level of durability, likely '''Higher '(With Strength up and Attack plus) ) | 'Planet Class '(Has the same Monado that Bionis wielded, who destroyed the planet many times and is calc'd to have a size that dwarfs the moon by 1000 times) | '''Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ '(Capable of tearing through the fabric of existence both material and immaterial. Can slice through Zanza, who created his own universe that is infinite in size and scale) 'Durability: Large Building Level, '''likely '''Higher (with Muscle Up and Physical Protect.)' '| Planet Level '''| '''Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ Stamina: High '(Capable of running interstellar distances without getting tired) 'Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Monado to Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ with Monado III. Intelligence: Very High '''(Is a highly respected researcher and holds a great deal of knowledge in the use of various weapons, including the various iterations of The Monado itself, inherits some of Zanza's knowledge after becoming a God) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Monado I | Monado II | Monado III (God) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Monado, various clothes, Gems and boots. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Monado Arts * 斬''' /'''Buster: Powerful attack with a larger blade. Deals double the damage to Mechon and Machina. * 機''' /'''Enchant: Strengthens the weapons of the party. Allows normal weapons to damage Mechon. * 盾''' /'''Shield: Generates a barrier that protects the party from enemy talent arts of the same level or lower. * 疾 '/'Speed: Gives the target a greater chance to dodge physical attacks. * 破''' /'''Purge: Ranged ether blast that inflicts Aura Seal and nullifies Spike effects. * 鎧''' /'''Armour: Reduces physical and ether damage taken. Percentage (30%-75%) depends on this Art's level. * 轟 /Cyclone: Damages all enemies around the user and inflicts topple on enemies suffering from break. * 喰''' /'''Eater: strips away enemy buffs and causes bleed damage in a frontal cone. Normal Techniques * Slit Edge: Damages single target. Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence * Back Slash: Damages single target. Attacking the target's back will cause double damage (also generates aggro) * Light Heal: Restores HP * Shaker Edge Damages single target, Dazes if target is Toppled * Air Slash: Damage and inflict Break on a single target. A side hit may inflict Slow * Shadow Eye: Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical arts * Battle Soul: Sacrifices half of Shulk's HP to refill a portion of his talent gauge * Stream Edge Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break and fills talent gauge Others Notable Victories: * Pyra (Xeno Series) Pyra's profile (Both were low 2-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xeno Series Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Gods Category:Weapons Master Category:Males Category:Nintendo Category:Messiahs Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Blackhole Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorbers Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:One-Hit Kill Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Shockwave Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 2